Question: $\vec u = (5,-4)$ $\vec w = (-6, 2)$ $-2\vec w - 3\vec u= (~ $
Explanation: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {-2}\vec w - {3}\vec u &= {-2}(-6,2) - {3}(5,-4) \\\\\\\\ &= (12, -4) - (15, -12) \\\\\\\\ &= (12- 15, -4- (-12)) \\\\ &= (-3, 8) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -3,8 )$